fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition is a video game review PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 was launched some time ago and will be launched in late 2017 and early 2018 The game will include all the content of the original edition (DLC included) more new characters and stages among other things It will be available in both physical format as a complete edition as an expansion for the original game Development During the Gamescom 2017 in the Sony conference was talk that due to the success of the PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 will launch an improved version and extend the game with more characters and setting, being able to acquire in 2 formats: As expansion for as original and complete game in physical format game, it was also confirmed that no later arrived in early 2018 Characters Adding to the previous version (DLC included), the game has a total of 180 characters * Indicates that the charcater is new in this upgrade/version Stages Adding to the previous version (DLC included) and the first game, the game has a total of 79 stages * Indicates that the stage is new in this upgrade/version ** Indicates that the stage comes from the first game #Dead Space x The Order - 1886 #Mortal Kombat x Blasto #Devil May Cry x Journey #Parappa the Rapper x Prince Of Persia #Beyond Good And Evil x Heavy Rain #Knack x Spyro the Dragon #Heavenly Sword x Final Fantasy #Klonoa x Resistance #Ape Escape x Assassin's Creed #Death Jr. x Twisted Metal #InFamous x Kingdom Hearts #Fat Princess x Rayman #Street Fighter x Jak & Daxter #Tearaway x ModNation Racers #Tombi! x Shadow of the Colossus #Metal Gear x Silent Hill #God of War x Croc #Sly Cooper x Doko Demo Issyo #Uncharted x Oddworld #The Legend of Dragoon x LittleBigPlanet #Tomb Raider x Killzone #Ratchet & Clank x Crash Bandicoot #MediEvil x Pepsiman #Ty the Tasmanian Tiger x Starhawk #Tekken x Puppeteer #Gex x The Last Of Us #Bioshock x Gravity Rush #Patapon x UmJammer Lammy #Parasite Eve x Kingdom Hearts #Hyperdimension Neptunia x Guacamelee! #Escape Plan x Street Fighter #Tekken x Jumping Flash! #Gran Turismo x ModNation Racers* #Disgaea x Invizimals* #Guilty Gear x Blazblue* #Omega Quintet x Hyperdimension Neptunia* #Dead Or Alive x Senran Kagura* #Senran Kagura x Arcana Heart* #Motorstorm x Invizimals* #Sonic the hedgehog x Crash Bandicoot* #Crash Bandicoot x Spyro the dragon* #Soul Calibur x Darkstalkers* #Invizimals x Sonic the hedgehog* #Need For Speed x Burnout* #Hyperdimension Neptunia x Need For Speed* #Gravity Rush x Journeyer* #Invizimals x Final Fantasy* #Queen's Gate x Senran Kagura* #Sonic the hedgehog x Project Diva* #Bayonetta x Devil May Cry* #Castlevania x Medievil* #The Simpsons x Grand Theft Auto* #Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Senran Kagura* #Spiderman x Street Fighter* #Sword Art Online x The Legend of the Dragoon* #God Of War x Patapon** #Ratchet & Clank x God Of War** #LittleBigPlanet x Buzz** #Jak & Daxter x Hot Shots Golf** #Killzon x Ape Escape** #InFamous x Sly Raccoon** #Uncharted x Bioshock** #Sly Raccoon x LittleBigPlanet** #PaRappa The Rapper x Killzone** #Resistance x Ratchet & Clank** #Ape Escape x Resistance** #LocoRoco x Metal Gear** #Bioshock x Twisted Metal** #Twisted Metal x Jak & Daxter** #Heavenly Sword x Wipeout** #MediEvil x The Unfinished Swan** #Practice Small 1** #Practice Small 2** #Practice Medium 1** #Practice Medium 2** #Practice Large 1** #Practice Large 2** #Rival Arena** #Boss Arena** Costumes Dante - Classic Dante Trivia *The rivalry of Kasumi/Ayane is the only rivalry that comes from a single game/series *The rivalry of Homura/Heart it's inspired by the videogame Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel *Yuna's suit is based on his version of Final Fantasy X-2 *All Third Party from Super Smash Bros will be in the game Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games